Death Wish
by BloodRoseOTDemon
Summary: This story is one i got from a friend who gave me her story. Kagome has seen a dark figure who looks like Hiei when she meets him what will happen. Pairing is Hiei Kagome IYYYH
1. Does He Want Her Dead Or Not

Death Wish  
I YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best have taken this story and am using it. I will be updating and writing this story from now on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, and then shot straight up in her bed. she had had that stuipd dream again.  
  
'I'll find you and then i'll kill you' a male voice had said  
  
'Why would you want to kill me?' kaogme asked in her head  
  
"I've found you and now I'm going to kill you."  
  
Kagome looked over to her window and saw a black figure with a sword  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked as she got out of bed and ran to the door  
  
"If you inverb your family then I'll kill them too."  
  
"No, please don't." Kagome begged  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Not tonight Hiei, leave the girl be." came a cool voice from out side  
  
"Why do you want me dead?" Kagome asked again but they were gone.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Kagome was walking to school with her head down and thinking about what happened last night when she ran into something solid, "I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she loooked up into dark brown eyes  
  
"Stupid girl."  
  
"I said I was sorr." Kagome paused when she saw the figure in black  
  
"Ano, are you okay?" The boy in green asked  
  
"It.you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME DEMON IDON'TKNOWWHYYOUWANTMEDEADBUTIWON'TDIEWITHOUTAFIGHT!" Kagome yelled  
  
"Baka human, why would I waste my time on you?"  
  
"You.You were in my room and my dream, saying that when I find you I'm going to kill you. What did I do to you?" Kagome yelled/asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger!!  
  
Love ya 


	2. Shorties Look alike

This is my story for now so nobody complain, got it ::glares at everyone:: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha so don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked at all the boys then looked at the small one and noticed a difference in his aura unlike the other night. "Ha, ha oops," said Kagome while smiling sheepishly, "sorry mistaken identity I can get like this a lot." They all looked at her weirdly and she ran away quickly and went to the park. When she got there she sighed heavily and sat down on a bench near the lake. "Why does life always do things like this too me," Kagome said to herself while she looked into the glistening lake. She sighed heavily as she looked at the lake and got a distant look in her eyes. She then heard a voice in her head say 'When I find you I shall kill you' she shivered because the voice always haunted her and she was officially getting freaked. Then a dark figure jumped out of the tree and attacked her she was able to dodge but barely, she got a huge gash down her arm. "You don't remember me Miko," said the figure cruelly as he laughed. "No," Kagome stuttered as she lay on the ground helpless. "I will let you remember until next time miko," the figure said as he disappeared with amazing speed. Kagome got up and went home to have a break from the evil bad guy thing right now. Kagome sighed as she went into bed and closed her eyes and feel into a dreamless sleep. Little did she know was that two red eyes was looking at her the whole time she lay asleep.  
  
~Yu Yu Gang~  
  
They stood dumbstruck while that girl ran off they thought she looked like a complete loon and sure fit the part.  
Hiei disappeared all of the sudden and not even Kurama could track his ki. They all looked but couldn't find it they then went to Koenma to look for it but still couldn't find it so they gave up.  
  
~Hiei~  
  
Hiei had disappeared and looked for that strange girl he kept getting a very strange feeling like she knew stuff about him that only he knew and it scared him.  
He then came upon with a huge gash on her arm and a guy that looked like him hovering over her. He asked her if she remember him but she said no then he said then I shall wait until next time.  
He disappeared as fast as he can move.  
The girl then got up and slowly walked to a shrine and went up to her room and feel asleep she didn't seem to notice he was there watching her the whole time. 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE EVERYONE MUST READ REVIEW!

First of all you freaking IMBASOLES I did not WRITE the first CHAPTER of DEATH WISH. The first chapter was made by someone else and they WROTE IT SO DON'T' YOU DAMN TELL ME THAT I CANNOT WRITE OKAY!!!! Oh and sorry I cussed and yelled but that is what happens when I'm mad okay. 


End file.
